


This Could Be Love

by mulletharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confident Harry, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Louis, Valentine’s Day, until it comes to louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletharry/pseuds/mulletharry
Summary: Harry and Louis have been together for four months. They spend their first Valentine’s Day together.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	This Could Be Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyEnglishRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/gifts).



> For the lovely Starlight (@darlinlou). I loved being your secret admirer and getting to know you more. This is my first drabble I’ve ever posted, so I hope it’s not too terrible. And to anyone else who may read this, I hope you enjoy!

Harry is a very confident person. He’s always been sure of himself, never second-guessing anything. It’s his key to being successful in life. So why is he currently pacing around his flat, checking everything for the fifth time to make sure it’s perfect?

“Fuck.” He curses, trying to set the flower arrangement at the center of the table.

It’s been four months since he met Louis. Four wonderful months with the most beautiful boy he’s ever met. And now it’s Valentine’s Day and for the first time ever, Harry isn’t feeling confident in himself.

He found out quickly that Louis isn’t into expensive dates and gestures. Spending quality time together watching movies or going on walks is what he prefers. And Harry can’t complain about that, he’s a homebody himself.

They were on an ice cream date a week ago when Harry asked Louis to be his Valentine. It was simple, all he did was ask the question. Louis was pleased non the less and accepted with a flush on the apple’s of his cheeks.

Harry knew he had to do something special for the real day though.

There’s five minutes till six o’clock, meaning Louis will be here any minute. Harry looks around his flat one more time. The kitchen table is set up with a red cloth, two plates waiting to be filled with a casserole, a bottle of wine, and flowers in the middle. In the living room, there are string lights hung above the fake fire place, a lit candle, and a selection of movies for his boy to pick from later.

He hopes it’s enough for Louis.

Checking himself out in the mirror one more time, he smirks. At least he knows he looks good. His outfit is simple, only wearing a plain black t-shirt with loose fitting blue jeans and no shoes. His hair was recently cut short on the sides but still floppy on the top— his boy was a flushed mess when he saw it. He runs a ring-clad hand through his hair and then smooths out his beard that he’s been growing. He knows Louis loves it, so he’s not shaving anytime soon.

He picks up a single purple rose when he hears the familiar soft knock from his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, he strides over to the door— trying to hype himself up. When he opens the door he’s as stunned as always whenever he see’s Louis. The smaller man is wearing a light pink jumper with “love” written at the front neckline and light wash jeans paired with classic white vans.

“Hi, baby. You look beautiful.” Harry breathes out, leaning down to place a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

Louis’ face slightly reddens under the compliment, no matter how many times Harry has showered him with them.

Before he can give thanks, Harry hands him the rose. “For you, my love.”

“Thank you, handsome. I have something for you too.” Louis replies while digging through his tote bag. He pulls out a framed embroidery piece and hands it to Harry with a bashful look on his face.

“I know it’s simple, but I thought you might like it anyway.”

Harry takes the gift and looks it over. It’s a clean white frame and on the inside sits a tea towel with “Choose Love” embroidered in red thread surrounded by light pink tulips. He pulls Louis in for a hug. “Thank you, baby. It’s wonderful and I think it’ll look amazing on the fireplace.”

Harry realizes they’re still standing in the doorway so he steps aside and let’s Louis into his home, anxiously waiting for what his boy has to say about the set up. It’s a small flat so the kitchen and living room are both visible from the front door. Louis walks around, looking at everything with a glimmer in his eyes.

“Wow, H. This is lovely.” He says.

“Yeah?” Harry nervously asks.

“Yes, I love it so much.” The smaller man assures Harry and rises on his toes to give him an innocent kiss.

They make their way to the kitchen and set their gifts on the counter. Harry takes Louis’ hand and leads him to the table, pulling a chair out for him. While filling their plates he explains to Louis what’s in the new casserole recipe he tried. He fills their glasses with a light white wine and then settles into his own chair.

Throughout dinner they make small talk, filling each other in on what they missed that day. They enjoy each other’s company, both feeling slightly warm by the end of dinner from the wine. Harry has gained some confidence, seeing that Louis seems pleased with the evening so far.

Once they’ve finished their meal, Louis insist on taking the dishes to the sink. Harry turns on a playlist filled with old music his mother and grandmother used to listen to. Together, they wash the dishes and sing along to the music.

When everything is put away, Harry takes Louis’ hand and leads him to the living room. Harry sits on the couch and pulls Louis onto his lap, his back against the taller man’s firm chest. They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments as Harry loves on his boy— leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world, the only one who gets to hold you like this. Can’t believe you’re my valentine.” Harry mumbles against Louis’ neck.

Louis giggles shyly, reaching behind to play with Harry’s curls. “Thank you for everything, for always taking care of me.”

Harry is so gone for this boy.

“I’ll always take care of you, baby.”

Louis sighs, seemingly content. They lay there wrapped up in each other, singing whatever is coming through the speaker.

The beginning notes of ( _I’ve Had) The Time of My Life_ starts to play and Louis shoots up out of Harry’s lap, beaming. Harry is aware of how much his boy loves Dirty Dancing, so he already knows where this is going.

“We have to dance!” Louis shouts, bursting the little bubble they were in.

“Anything you want, Lou.” Harry stands up, wrapping his right arm around his boys’ waist and interlocks his free hand with Louis’ right hand. They sway back and forth, both of them humming to the song.

When it’s over and _Love is Strange_ comes on shuffle, Louis lets out the loveliest giggle Harry has ever heard. Without being asked, Harry pushes the coffee table up against the wall to give them more space to dance.

Harry starts singing the intro, locking eyes with Louis from across the room. Louis plays the role of Baby, swaying his hips seductively and twirling around. They’re both dancing around like dorks— completely comfortable with each other.

“Sylvia…” Harry drawls out.

His boy, looking absolutely sinful, drops to all fours and slowly crawls over to Harry. He must want him dead.

They finish the duet— Louis straddling Harry’s lap, crooning the last lines of the song. “My sweet baby, you’re the one.”

When the song ends, they’re both staring into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily. Suddenly they’re both bursting out in laughter.

“We’re idiots!” Louis shouts.

Before Louis has time to think, Harry stands up throwing him over his shoulder, spinning in circles.

Louis screeches, laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. “Put me down you giant ogre!”

Harry complies, gently placing his boy on the couch and then proceeding to land on top of him.This elicits more giggles from Louis as he says “This isn’t any better!”

Given Harry is almost twice Louis’ size, the smaller boy digs his fingers into Harry’s sides, tickling him. Harry would never admit it aloud, but he is very ticklish so he lets out a loud laugh as he slides off Louis and onto the floor.

Coming down from their high, Louis slides off the couch as well and crawls into Harry’s lap— straddling the man. Harry cups Louis’ face with his large ring-clad hand and closes the space between them. The kiss is gentle and nothing but sweet. As cheesy as it is, Harry always thinks it feels like magic when his lips are connected with Louis’. Like they were meant to be.

He pulls back and rubs a thumb a long Louis’ lower lip.

_This is it,_ he thinks.

He loves this boy with everything in him. He’s had relationships in the past, but none of them have made him feel the way Louis does. When he thinks of Louis, he thinks of home. He could be anywhere in the world and if he has his boy by his side— he’s home.

With a shaky breath, Harry tries to compose himself.

“I love you.” He blurts out.

Well. That’s not how he wanted this to go.

“Shit, I’m sorry. That was supposed to be more romantic.” He nervously laughs.

Before Harry can turn this around, Louis laces their fingers together. “I love you too, Harry.”

Harry swears his heart stops.

_He loves me too!_

“Yeah? Really, baby?” He asks, bringing one hand to the back of Louis’ neck and resting their foreheads together.

“Yeah, really. Even when you throw me around like a rag doll.” Louis giggles.

Effortlessly, Harry stands up still holding Louis causing the latter to wrap his legs around his waist.

“He loves me! He loves me!” Harry chants, jumping around and jostling Louis.

“You’re such a dork!” Louis shouts over him.

At that, Harry stops. “A dork that you love.” He says smirking.

Louis’ arms are still wrapped around Harry’s neck when he presses their lips together, mumbling “Yeah, I do.”

_This is love,_ Harry thinks.

He’s on top of the world. Nothing could be better than any moment he spends with Louis. It’s all crazy to him. Maybe he’s gone mad— falling so deeply in love in such a short span of time. If that’s the case, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Harry has everything he needs, just from this boy in his arms.

He’s going to give Louis the whole world in return.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! Happy Valentine’s Day! <3


End file.
